


Joyride

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10/1 dump, Daredevil children run amok in the world!!!!, I hope they have fun!, M/M, TeruShira, They deserve the best of things only!!!!, aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, cars!, joyriding for days!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Stress is not good. Boyfriend tip: don't let your high-strung bf get stressed. Take him on a joyride instead!





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> _It's 10/1 meaning its ShiraTeru day and therefore I'm cleaning all the random drafts out of my google drive bc they seriously just sit there and collect dust and I forget what I've written I'm terrible I'm sorry. Have a bunch of random things to make up for it. Brought to you by[Lity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) as always and by viewers like you. Thank you. _

**Yuuji:** Kenjirou!

**Me:** What.

**Yuuji:** Are you done with practice yet?

**Me:** Yeah. Long time ago. Otherwise I wouldn’t be texting you. Do you need something?

**Yuuji:** It’s Saturday! And it’s already 8:00!

**Me:** It is. Nice job.

**Yuuji:** Kenjirou!!! D: We’re done with practice and school for the week and I want to be with youuu!

**Me:** I don’t really have time this weekend.

**Yuuji:** ...What if I said I used my undeniable charm to get into your school and I’m in the hall outside your dorm?

 

Kenjirou shot out of his desk chair and threw the door open to find Yuuji sitting on the floor across the narrow hallway, phone in hand and grinning up at him.

“Hi!” Yuuji jumped back to his feet.

“You’re weird,” Kenjirou scoffed.

“You’ve mentioned,” Yuuji replied. “Help me up. I’m getting old over here.”

Kenjirou reached a hand down to Yuuji, noting that both his knees and one of his elbows were bandaged. “Old? Or just stupid?”

“Okay, probably just stupid.” Yuuji smirked and hauled himself up with Kenjirou’s help.

“I’ll bite. What happened to you?” Kenjirou held the door open and let Yuuji into the dorm room. “And why didn’t you obnoxiously text me about it right after like ‘Oooh, Kenjirou, guess what idiotic thing I did today!’ That’s what you normally do.”

“I was coming over anyway so I figured I’d just wait to tell you!”

“Wait, this just happened?”

Yuuji shrugged. “This afternoon. Right after practice.”

Kenjirou subconsciously led Yuuji to the bed and helped him sit comfortably on the mattress. “Considering I  _ know _ this is something dumb you’ve done to yourself, I almost don’t care, but I’ll ask anyway.  _ Are you okay? _ ”

Yuuji snickered and stretched himself out on the bed, shoving Kenjirou’s sheets and pillow to the floor. “Yeah, I’m fine. Wanna guess what I did? It was actually really cool.”

Kenjirou glared, picked up his pillow, and leaned against the wall. “Did you jump into an alligator pit because I’m pretty sure you’d consider that cool.”

Yuuji laughed blithely. “No! It was something heroic!”

“Saved a damsel in distress?”

“Obviously not. I’m taken.”

“Oh, come on. You’d date a princess.”

“Why would I do that? I have you!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, loverboy. So what’d you do?”

Yuuji smiled. “After practice, Bobata and I accidentally hit a ball onto the roof of the school but it’s okay because I went and got it!”

Kenjirou blinked. “You fell off the fucking roof of your school!?”

“Well, not really. The getting down was fine. I got hurt climbing up.”

Kenjirou sighed, absently noting that he seemed to sigh a lot more when Yuuji was in the vicinity. “How did you even pull that off?”

“Well, the roof we hit the ball onto was only one story off the ground so it wasn’t too bad but I had to parkour my way up there and that was pretty intense.”

Kenjirou stood up and walked back to his desk. “So what did we learn today?”

“Parkour is fun!”

“Yuuji, you’re probably lucky you didn’t get more hurt than that. Maybe the way down was smooth this time but maybe next time it’s not. Maybe next time you fall off a building and get seriously hurt. What then?”

“You’re so uptight!” Yuuji grinned and stood up, throwing himself into Kenjirou’s desk chair before Kenjirou could sit down again. “Learn to live a little!”

“Actually, I’ll be the one living and you’ll be the one who dies acting like a stupid teenager.”

“I  _ am _ a stupid teenager.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Kenjirou,” Yuuji said a little softer, holding his arms out. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry if I’m worrying you. I’ll be more careful in the future and try not to be such a stupid teenager. Come here?”

Kenjirou grudgingly placed himself in Yuuji’s lap, feeling the chair creak under their combined weight. He submitted himself to Yuuji’s quick, light kisses across his face and the hands sliding into his own.

“I love you,” Yuuji whispered.

“I love you too.” Kenjirou closed his eyes. He loved Yuuji’s sense of adventure —he’d never get bored of it— but it also scared him sometimes. He’d deny it until the day he died, but he did worry over some of his reckless boyfriend’s risky escapades.

“So are we going to your house this weekend?” Yuuji asked eagerly.

“Do you think we could stay here or go to your place?” Kenjirou negotiated, keeping his eyes closed. He mostly stayed in Shiratorizawa’s dorms during the week, but occasionally went home on Saturday nights to get away from the hustle and bustle of school. Unfortunately, home was a half hour drive from school, making it pretty inconvenient if he needed every spare minute for studying or practice. If anyone else on his team wanted to work something with him, he was pretty inaccessible from home. He’d been going home more often in the last couple months since Yuuji loved going there and he was pretty hard to refuse, but sometimes he still had to put his foot down to the excursions.

“Are you really busy?” Yuuji asked, his expression turning sad.

Kenjirou couldn’t open his eyes. He knew Yuuji was trying to give him a puppy face and he needed to stay strong. “Yeah, I am. I’ve got that literature test coming up that I need to prep for.”

“The one you were telling me about the other day?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t study for that. It’s all based on the materials they give you. There’s no way to prep for it ahead of time.”

Kenjirou opened his eyes and gestured to his computer. “They release the essay prompts after the test every year. I’ve practiced using the prompts from the last eight years.”

“Kenjirou, what the heck!” Yuuji spun the chair away from the desk, holding Kenjirou tighter against him. “Is this why you said you couldn’t spend the night at my house all week?”

“Yuuji, I’m sorry,” Kenjirou said quietly. “You know I’d rather spend the time with you but I also really need to do well on this test. Don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad? I just... Kenjirou, are you getting enough sleep?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about that. I’ve had to sacrifice some of the time I spend with you, but I’m getting plenty of sleep. Sorry...”

“Good. That’s more important to me anyway. Are you eating?”

“Yes, Yuuji. I’m fine. I just ate like an hour ago.”

“Okay, but when was the last time you left your dorm? And I don’t mean for volleyball.”

“I... I haven’t really.”

Yuuji abruptly stood up, pulling Kenjirou to his feet as well. “That settles it, we’re going to your house and getting some fresh air.”

“Yuuji, I have things to do!”

“Kenjirou.” Yuuji whirled around and locked eyes with his boyfriend. “You’re going to be fine on that test. And you know it. You do well on things that other people find impossible. You work so hard and you’re at the top of your class and you have some of the best grades in this school. And this is not an easy school to get good grades in. Everyone’s smart here. And you’re the smartest smart.”

“You’re right. I am. What were you expecting? I’m a nerd. I spend my Saturdays studying. What else do you want?” Kenjirou snapped.

Yuuji took a step back and held out his hand. “Come be a stupid teenager with me for a little bit. You have this test in the bag. Spend the weekend with me. Enjoy yourself.”

Kenjirou hesitated. He wanted to. He really did. But his responsible side was telling him to get his priorities straight. But did he really value grades over Yuuji? “Okay. You win. Are you ready to go?”

Yuuji grinned and jumped in place excitedly. “Yeah! I mean, everything I need is already at your house, so I’m always ready!”

Kenjirou scoffed, grabbed his car keys from his backpack and followed a happily skipping Yuuji outside.

Yuuji threw himself into the passenger seat and ambushed Kenjirou with another kiss as he slid in behind the wheel.

“Calm down,” Kenjirou grumbled, pulling away from the school.

 

Yuuji was usually even more excited than Kenjirou for the excursions away from the area since he lived so close to school and didn’t have any other reasons to leave the small radius of daily life activities. Yuuji’s house was only about five minutes from Johzenji and only a twenty minute walk to Shiratorizawa, making both schools common destinations and not nearly as fun as going to Kenjirou’s house another city over.

Kenjirou took his normal exit and sped up on the bigger road.

“Right there,” Yuuji said, pointing to another exit off the highway.

“What?”

“Take that road!”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

More than a little confused, Kenjirou took the road, glancing over at Yuuji for further direction. “What are we doing here?”

“Having an adventure!”

“Yuuji, we don't have time—”

Yuuji leaned over to kiss Kenjirou’s cheek. “We have all weekend for joyriding.”

Kenjirou exhaled. “Right. Alright then. Adventure. Joyrides. Being stupid teenagers. I got it. You tell me where to go.”

Yuuji bounced in his seat. “Straight for now. I don’t know where we are.”

Kenjirou smiled slightly. “I don’t either. Are you okay with that?”

“As long as you are.”

After a few minutes of driving, traffic was thinning out and there were fewer chances to exit the main road.

“Kenjirou! Left! Now!” Yuuji yelled.

Kenjirou shot him a peeved look but deftly made the turn. “Why this road?”

Yuuji leaned forward in his seat to look out the window. “I don’t know. I just have a good feeling about it!”

Kenjirou shook his head and kept driving. “There was a sign back there on the exit. What did it say? I didn’t see; it’s getting too dark out.”

“No idea!”

Kenjirou sighed. “We’re not even anywhere near the city anymore. It’s all hills and cliffs here.”

“Speed up?”

“Yuuji, the speed limit—”

“Speed up anyway?”

Kenjirou looked over. Something was glittering in Yuuji’s eyes as he pleaded. Kenjirou swallowed thickly and increased his foot pressure on the gas pedal.

Yuuji rolled his window all the way down and stuck his arm into the open air, the wind and high speeds blowing his hair around as he stuck his head out the window as well.

“Yuuji, get back in the damn car,” Kenjirou snapped.

“Kenjirou, speed up!” Yuuji laughed, half his torso now out of the car.

Kenjirou bit his lip. There was no one else on the road and Yuuji wasn’t moving any further out the window. It was safe, right? “If you fall out of the car, I won’t feel bad for you,” Kenjirou warned, pressing the gas harder on the straight, deserted road.

Yuuji let out a loud whoop and flung his arm high in the air.

Kenjirou reached over and tugged on the hem of Yuuji’s t-shirt. “Be careful, okay!?”

Yuuji pulled himself back inside and rolled the window back up, grinning wide. His hair had been pulled from its usual perfectly-chaotic style and it hung in Yuuji’s face and the high wind had turned his cheeks pink, but he could barely contain a pleased laugh. “Kenjirou, it’s amazing! Switch me places!”

“Yuuji, I’m not doing that! I’m driving!”

“Let me drive. Switch me places, Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou shook his head, tightening his hands on the wheel. “I can’t, Yuuji.”

“Why not?”

Kenjirou could already feel his heart rate increasing. “I don’t want to.”

Yuuji’s hand slid onto Kenjirou’s knee. “I’ll hold onto you. You’ll be safe, I promise. Let me into your seat.”

Kenjirou shifted himself, setting the cruise control and keeping his eyes on the road while Yuuji deftly maneuvered around him, sliding over the console and into the driver’s seat, pulling Kenjirou into his lap.

Yuuji placed his hands on the wheel. “Okay. I got it. You can let go.”

Kenjirou took his hands away carefully. He would be content just to sit in Yuuji’s lap while they glided over the smooth road, but Yuuji prompted him onwards, rolling down the window.

Yuuji nudged the car’s speed down. “Go on. I’ll hold onto you. You’ll be fine.”

Kenjirou took a deep breath and leaned toward the window, sticking his arm out and feeling the wind whip through the gaps in his fingers. When his head cleared the opening, the speed immediately blew his hair away from his face and stole the breath from his lungs. Kenjirou hung onto the frame of the car and inched his way outside. The feeling of flying through the open air was intoxicating and with Yuuji’s arm firmly wrapped around his back, Kenjirou soon found himself sitting on the window frame.

“How does it feel?” Yuuji called from inside.

“Incredible!” Kenjirou couldn’t keep the smile off his face even as the wind pulled tears from his eyes and made his shirt whip against his skin.

“See? It’s not so bad being a stupid teenager! Admit I’m right!”

“Shut up!” Kenjirou laughed, closing his eyes again and enjoying the weightless sensation. When he opened his eyes again, the smile fell off his face. “Yuuji, stop the car.”

“What?”

“Stop the car!”

Yuuji braked and Kenjirou slid back inside, thankful for Yuuji’s arm around his back to support him.

“The road ends. There was a sign,” Kenjirou explained.

Yuuji brought them quickly down to a reasonable speed and continued along the road, pointing out another “dead end” sign.

The road ended quite abruptly in a patch of dirt and gravel.

“So that’s there,” Yuuji observed. “Who designed this road?”

“Wait, go further. Into the dirt. I think there’s something.”

Yuuji obeyed and let the car slowly roll onto the gravel patch. The ground dropped into a cliff in front of them and Yuuji braked a safe distance from the edge.

Kenjirou’s eyes widened. Below the cliff lay his city. He knew it well, but he’d never seen it from hundreds of meters in the air. With the darkening dusk spreading through the sky like ink, the lights from the city glowed even brighter, outlining buildings and the streets that wove between them.

“Woah...” Yuuji breathed.

“It’s beautiful...” Kenjirou couldn’t move. He’d gone from feeling freer than a bird hanging out the window to locked in a self-imposed mold, stuck staring at the bustling city after dark. “Does being a stupid teenager always lead to things like this?”

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting this, but yeah, most of the time. You don’t see any new sights by staying on the straight and narrow.”

“Well, I guess I can see the appeal in acting out then.”

Yuuji laughed, stealing a kiss. “Mhm. That’s why I push boundaries.”

“What new sights have you discovered because of it?”

“You.”

Kenjirou blinked. “What?”

“Oh, come on. This is a sight not often seen. No one else gets to sit in the car at night overlooking the city and just hold you.”

Kenjirou crossed his arms. “Oh, come on. You act like worming into my life isn’t second nature to you.”

Yuuji smiled and reclined the back of the seat, looking up at Kenjirou, laying on his chest. “I do have that charm, true. But you’re... how do I phrase this... Difficult.”

“Excuse me?” Kenjirou’s eyes narrowed.

Yuuji snickered. “You punch anyone who touches you.”

“Well, maybe they should learn to respect my personal bubble.”

“Kenjirou why did we start hanging out? Like for real. Just the two of us.”

“You wouldn’t fucking leave me alone.”

“Exactly. I broke your rules and look what I ended up with.”

Kenjirou smiled, leaning over Yuuji for a kiss. “I see what you’re saying. I’m breaking my own rules and I’ve gotten some pretty nice rewards too.”

“So there ya go. Breaking the rules. Highly recommended. Especially if they’re your self-inflicted, anti-fun rules.”

“What happens when you run out of rules to break?” Kenjirou asked, smiling gently and running his fingers through Yuuji’s hair.

“I’ll worry about that later. The question is, where do you want to start the rule-breaking?”

Kenjirou looked back at the city. “A lot more joyrides.”

**Author's Note:**

> Live fast, kids.


End file.
